Numerous devices and instruments have been devised for the purpose of determining the profile of teeth of a corrugation roll or gear wheel or the like. However, such instruments or devices have been of the type which merely measure distance between the top of a tooth and the bottom of a tooth of a corrugation roll. Such devices or instruments have not been readily capable of sensing the profile of teeth of a corrugation roll along the length thereof.
An object of this invention is to provide an instrument which is capable of sensing the profile of teeth of a corrugation roll along the length of the teeth.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an instrument which is relatively small in physical dimensions and which is easily moved along a tooth of a corrugation roll.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an instrument which is capable of a high degree of accuracy.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an instrument which firmly maintains its position with respect to a tooth as the instrument is moved along the tooth for sensing the condition thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.